Not Alone
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Sasuke comes back, but is it more than he can handle?


The snow came down softly

The snow came down softly. Silence, its gift to the night. Sakura stared out of her window. Winter had come and he still wasn't home. She put on a coat and shoes on. She walked down the street thinking. She stopped when she came to the abandoned Uchiha compound. She snuck inside and walked down the empty streets. It was silent and she suddenly felt scared. There was something about this placed that made he feel colder than what she already was. She came to a crack in the compound wall on the Uchiha symbol. She turned to look at the house on her left. She opened the door gently and stepped inside. Everything was dusty and old. She noticed a picture sitting on a small table. She picked it up and wiped the dust off of it. She saw a father with brown hair and a strong facial expression, a mother with long black hair and a gentle smile, a young man with long black hair and a blank stare, and a young boy with black hair… She gasped and looked around. She had found Sasuke's childhood home. She put the picture down and looked around the house. She walked around the outside and came to two large closed doors. She gulped, took a breath and opened the door gently. She gasped when she saw body outlines on the floor. She covered her mouth and looked away. This was where Itachi killed his parents. She suddenly could feel how Sasuke did when he saw them lying there. The shock of his own brother who killed his own family. She closed the doors and went to the last room. She opened the door and looked around. She didn't see any more marks on the floor and went inside the room. She smiled sadly when she saw a picture of a young Sasuke with his mother. She looked at the picture next to it and saw him with his brother. Both were smiling and she felt her heart break. She knew she was in Sasuke's room and she smiled softly. She went back to the entrance and picked up the picture. She placed it in her pocket and went to the Uchiha temple. She lit some incense. She placed her hands together and prayed. She told Sasuke's mother that she took the picture to remember their happy times. She also asked for blessings on her unborn child. After a few minutes she went home.

When she got home she placed the picture next to the other three she had: One of their squad, one of her and Sasuke together and one of Naruto before he had died. She became sad and went into the kitchen to make some tea. After a few sips she cleaned her cup and got ready for bed. She laid there thinking about the old days. It had only been 4 years since Naruto died and nothing felt the same. Now she was 9 months pregnant and had a 4-year-old son. She was once the greatest Anbu ninja, now she was a single mother who could only work at the hospital with Tsunade and Shizune. Unfortunately being so close to her due date she couldn't work. She had loved twice and everything seemed to fall apart in her hands. Her son was the result of her love for Naruto and her unborn child was the result of her love for Sasuke. She didn't know what to do. She didn't get a chance to tell Sasuke before anything had happened between them. She did love Sasuke. She always had ever since she was 5. But when Sasuke wasn't going to come back she started to fall in love with Naruto. He made her laugh everyday. He made her happy when she was sad. Both had missed the old days and wished things could have been normal, but it could never go back to the way it used to be. Sakura fell asleep as the snow kept falling outside.

That morning she packed some clothes to go to the hospital. She went into her son's room and woke him up, "Wake up Daisuke." He yawned and smiled at her, "Mornin, mama." She smiled and patted his head, "Get your things ready to go over to aunt Tenten and uncle Neji's." He jumped out of bed and she helped him get ready. About 4 years ago Neji had married Tenten and they had a 3-year-old son named Yahiko. Shikamaru had married Temari and Hinata was dating Kiba… for 2 years. Hinata still loved Naruto and it was harder for her to let go so long ago. Ino married a young man from a large clan and she was due in 5 months. Choji had found a pretty young girl named Satsu and they got married a few months ago. It seemed like everyone's lives were falling into place but hers. Once he had his things ready to go she put a coat on him and he put on his shoes. She put her coat on and they walked to the Hyuga compound.

When they arrived at their house she knocked on the door. Tenten answered it smiling, "Good morning Sakura." Sakura smiled, "Good morning. I hope you don't mind that I brought Daisuke over early?" Tenten shook her head, "Not at all. He's a good kid." She looked at Daisuke, "Yahiko is in the living room." Daisuke took off running and you could hear the two children laughing. Sakura handed Tenten Daisuke's things, "I'll be back to pick him up soon." Tenten shook her head, "Ok, and have a safe delivery." Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

When Sakura got to the hospital Tsunade was waiting for her, "We've been waiting for you." She smiled, "Sorry. Had to drop Daisuke off at Tenten's." Tsunade smiled and led Sakura to her room. "They've found Sasuke's trail." Tsunade told her. Sakura became sad, "Really?" the tension in the air was almost suffocating. "They'll tell him as soon as they find him." "I see." Sakura's voice made her sound mad. Sakura got settled into her room and now all she had to do was wait. She began to think again. She didn't know what she would say to him if he actually came for her. But she had to think of something to say. Maybe she could tell him if he arrived to see her… or if he cared at all.

Somewhere not far from the village Sasuke was sitting by a creek thinking. He looked up when a familiar ninja approached him. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. The white haired ninja smiled, "You haven't changed… You need to return to the village. Sakura's in the hospital on a life or death situation…" Sasuke stood not looking at him, "So… Why does it concern me?" Kakashi sighed, "You really don't know do you?" Sasuke looked at him, "Know what?" Kakashi looked at him seriously, "She's going into labor…" Sasuke turned to leave, "What does it have to do with me?" Kakashi jumped in front of him, "The child is yours." Sasuke felt his heart break. He was running away… He looked up at Kakashi, "Fine… I'll return, but I'm not staying." Kakashi shook his head, "Ok…" Sasuke went with Kakashi to the village.

Sakura was in so much pain. Her labor had started almost an hour ago and Sakura wanted it to end. Tsunade stayed close by keeping on eye on Sakura's condition. Finally, it was time. Tsunade and Shizune went to Sakura's side to help her. Everyone waited outside for her. Everyone was nervous. After another hour or so Tsunade came out of the room smiling. Everyone stood and looked at her. "It's twin girls." Tsunade said smiling happily. After a few minutes of everyone visiting her, the waiting room was empty. Tsunade sat waiting for anyone else to show up. Sasuke came walking into the room escorted by Kakashi. Tsunade stood up and smiled, "Good to see you back here." Sasuke walked up to her, "Where's Sakura?" Tsunade shook her head and showed Sasuke to Sakura's room. When Sasuke went in he saw she was asleep. Tsunade shut the door behind him and Kakashi sighed, "So how did it go?" Tsunade smiled, "It went smoothly. She had girls this time." Kakashi looked at her in disbelief, "So she had twins I see." Tsunade shook her head and they went their separate ways.

Sasuke walked up and sat down beside her. He touched her forehead and she opened her eyes. She began to cry, "Is that really you Sasuke?" He shook his head, "How are you feeling?" She smiled, "A little better. Still tired though…" The room became silent and there was an awkward silence. Just then Tsunade came into the room holding two bundles, "Here you go Sakura." Tsunade set them down in her arms and smiled at her. Sakura smiled looked at Sasuke, "These are your children." Sasuke looked at her surprisingly, "Both of them are mine?" She giggled, "They're twins." Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Sakura looked at her daughters, "I still don't know what to name them." Sasuke looked at the black haired one, "How about Seiko?" Sakura smiled, "Seiko Yue Uchiha…. I like it…" Sasuke looked at the pink haired one, "And hers is Satsu." Sakura smiled more, "Satsu Fei Uchiha… I like it too… Beautiful names." She looked up at Sasuke and one of the babies yawned. Sakura giggled and looked at Tsunade, "I think someone's sleepy." Tsunade took the babies, "I'll take them back to the nursery and they can get a nap." Sakura shook her head and watched Tsunade walk out of the room. Sakura fell asleep talking to Sasuke.

When she woke up she was well enough to leave the hospital. She made sure the babies were well wrapped and warm and went home. Sasuke walked with her. When they got home she placed the babies in their crib and went into the kitchen, "Sasuke there's something you have to know…" Sasuke sat down and looked at her, "What is it?" "Before Naruto died…. (She sighed) I have a 4-year-old son… He's Naruto's…" Sasuke looked at the table, "Oh…" "I wanted to tell you back then, but I still loved you… I wanted you for myself… I miss Naruto, but I have a bigger family now… I want you to be apart of it Sasuke." He didn't know what to say. He hadn't finished yet. Orochimaru was still alive and Itachi was hiding like a coward in the Akatsuki. He stood, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not finished yet." She stood, "Please stay Sasuke." "I can't. Staying here would put you in danger. If Itachi or Orochimaru knew about you and the girls they would try to kill you and them. I can't bare to have more of my family die." He went out the door and disappeared. Sakura ran out of the door crying. She looked up into the sky and yelled, "You're not alone Sasuke!"


End file.
